Winter Schnee
Summary Winter Schnee is Weiss Schnee's elder sister, and a specialist in the Atlesian Military's Special Operatives unit from RWBY. At first glance, Winter appears to be cold, dignified, and distant, preferring to keep her emotions subdued and speaking in a very high-class, eloquent, almost robotic fashion. However, when interacting with Weiss, she smiles and shows that she cares about her younger sister's life and well-being, based on how she inquires if Weiss has been eating properly, gained any new hobbies, and made any new friends, in "It's Brawl in the Family". Winter also has the ability to know whatever Weiss is feeling. With that said, she is not afraid to raise her hand at her younger sister whenever she is annoyed. Overall, she truly loves Weiss and wants her to succeed in life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, higher with Gravity Dust Name: 'Winter Schnee '''Origin: 'RWBY 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: ' 23-24 (5-6 years older than Weiss) '''Classification: '''Huntress, Atlas Specialist, General Ironwood's high-class soldier '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Is an expert swordswoman), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Glyph Creation (Via Semblance), Gravity Manipulation via Glyphs, and Summoning via Glyphs (Can summon Grimm), Air Manipulation (created a vortex that trapped Weiss), possibly (scaling from Weiss Schnee) Forcefield Creation via Glyphs, Limited Time Manipulation via Glyphs, Teleportation (Can teleport her summons), Size Manipulation (Able to change the size of her summons), Healing, Homing Attack, Energy Projection, Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Managed to fight evenly with Qrow Branwen), higher with Gravity Dust (Attacks enhanced by Gravity Dust are significantly stronger than the user's normal attacks and are capable of shattering Ice Dust constructs) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Qrow), High Hypersonic with Time Dilation Glyph (Superior to her sister's time dilation) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Is far stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Blocked multiple hits from Qrow), higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: Above Average Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: Dual Swords Intelligence: '''Very High (Comparable to Weiss) '''Weaknesses: Can be short-tempered and easily agitated, Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Winter's Weapon - A sword that appears as a upper-class dueling saber. The sword has a single edged, slightly curved blade. The sword's hilt sports a wide, crescent shaped guard that envelops the hand of the person that wields it, purposefully protecting the hand and fingers from any angle. The hilt has a spiral design etched down it that stops at an orb shaped pommel similar to that of Ozpin's Cane. There is a trigger located between the hilt and the guard that opens the hilt. The lower side of the hilt sports a light blue component that is embedded or inserted onto/into the side. Winter's weapon has a function that allows the hilt to slide open and reveal a second hilt within. This hilt is a part to another sword which is sheathed in the hollow fuller of the sword. Winter wields both weapons when separated, and fights in a style similar to fencing with a sword and a main gauche, or parrying dagger. She wields the second sword in her left hand and the main sword in her right, occasionally in a reverse grip. Like her sister Weiss, Winter wields her weapon in conjunction with her Semblance. This technique that Winter shares with her sister could be because their Semblances the same. It is currently unknown if her weapon has any type of Dust functions, however the light blue component in the hilt is relatively similar to the Dust in one of the chambers in Myrtenaster. Semblance: Glyphs: - Her glyphs have many of the same effects that her sister's do, most notably including the ability to exert forces on herself and objects, which Winter uses to move around agilely in combat. Like Weiss and other members of the Schnee family, she can also summon versions of her past enemies to fight for her. Unlike Weiss, she displays great mastery of this aspect of her Semblance. Her Summons are known to include dozens of miniature Nevermores, as well as a full-size Beowolf. Her Summons take on a white-blue coloration and emit a soft glow, similar to that of sparkling snow. She should also be capable of teleporting said summons as well as manipulate their sizes since her sister Weiss has been able to do so. *'Default Glyphs:' Winter's default Glyph allows her to create a seemingly solid force, allowing Winter to push whatever is within their influence. This Glyph usually appears white or pale blue. Winter can stand on this Glyph, using it as a platform for various acrobatic movements, including breaking a free-fall and quickly reversing her motion by kicking off of it mid-air, as well as accelerating objects both through the air and over surfaces. She can also use this Glyph to create a barrier. *'Gravity:' A black Glyph with a number of different properties. Gravity Glyphs demonstrate a pulling property, and when used on a solid surface it allows Winter or anyone on it to stick to it and not fall off, even if that surface is vertical or even upside-down. When used in mid-air, this Glyph can accelerate anything sent through it so it moves several times faster than its initial velocity. Winter can also combine this Glyph with her default Glyph to create a mid-air platform that she can stand on at any angle, and can manipulate to change her trajectory instantly to the point that so much as touching the glyph with her finger will propel her in the opposite direction. Gravity Glyphs can also be used offensively to create a low or anti-gravity field to make enemies float in midair and allows Weiss to throw them around while they are in said field. Winter can also augment her own physical attacks with this Glyph, allowing her to deal increased damage with her slashes. *'Time Dilation:' Winter is able to utilize her Glyphs in conjunction with Lightning Dust to create a time dilation field, which speeds up the user's actions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:Hunters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Gravity Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 8